


Tired of Yourself

by Airevlys



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airevlys/pseuds/Airevlys
Summary: You find Bill in his apartment totally done with life. A little something else too.





	Tired of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you don't know Bill Wurtz he was the guy who made "History of the entire world, i guess" and some other stuff.
> 
> So if you don't know him, you can still enjoy this as a nice lil x reader.  
> Y'know, or not
> 
> Also sorry if it's really short. It kind of popped into my head at midnight and I stayed up late writing it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Thanks! :D
> 
> (Bill is probably OOC but that's ok)

“Bill? Bill, are you in there?” your worried voice called as you knocked on the door. You were outside your friend Bill Wurtz’s apartment in the cold. You exhaled, sending a cloud of hot breath into the crisp cold air. The rain pattered on the roof and on the cement, a gloss of water covering the ground.

You hadn't heard from him in days, and were starting to worry about him. He had always joked about not knowing what to do with his life or being tired of himself, but now you were starting to worry. Why? He’s probably fine. Maybe you just wanted to see him so you drug yourself over here. Had something happened to him? Did he die? Oh crap if he died…

After waiting a few more moments, you decided to go into his apartment. You pushed down on the doorknob, and to your surprise, it wasn’t locked. The door opened with a light crunch at your feet. You stepped into the room and were instantly greeted by a warm embrace of air. You had been to his apartment once before, but it didn’t look like this. There were empty bags of chips on the floor, clothes strewn on the couch, and his various instruments looked like they hadn’t been used for quite a while. You glanced up at the ceiling to see the scratched paint and the number 240 on the wall. As the warmth of the air poured on your face, the outside still blew with coldness and rain. The door crunched shut behind you.

Glancing down at the carpet, you finally noticed Bill lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling. He looked almost asleep, dead even. Oh god, what if he is dead?

“Bill!” you yipped, like you were demanding a response. In return you heard an apathetic grunt coming from him. Oh thank god he’s not dead. It felt like you had just been released from a blood pressure machine.

You slid off your jacket and fell to your knees beside him. “Why didn’t you answer my texts?” you squealed. He lifted his arms to his face and rubbed his eyes.

“I dunno…” Bill moaned. It was quiet.

“God, I was scared... Where have you been the past few days?” you spouted.

“Here,” he sighed. “It’s so exhausting… there’s so much to do, and I don’t know where I’m going with any of this, and... just everything.” It was quiet again.

You adjusted your knees and observed him. It was quiet for a moment. “Y’know, I was really worried about you,” you murmured.

He shifted his head to look at you. Wow. You hadn’t seen his face in a long time. He had such a soft face. His smooth lips and sharp jawline, and his striking blue eyes, and…oh. You were staring at each other. You tried to focus on something else.

“Well, what are you gonna do now?” you mumbled, glancing around the room.

“I don’t know,” Bill sighed. It felt like it was better off to just be quiet and take a breath. You both sat in silence for another moment. 

“Hey,” you said warmly, “I…I missed you.” You turned back to face him.

“Yeah… I missed you too,” he hummed, sitting up softly. He missed you? Why would he miss you? You shifted your fingers and- what is that? You glanced down to see your hand gently clutched in his. You both looked up and your eyes met, and you were suddenly closer to each other than before. The breath from his nose tickled your lips. 

Bill lifted his other hand to meet with the side of your face, and paused, his glacial eyes looking right through yours. He tilted his head and opened his mouth ever so slightly before gently touching his soft lips to yours. Tingles sent all through your body as your eyes flashed shut, and it took a moment to find the strength to move your lips. Your heart ached through your chest as your lips moved against each other in what felt like slow motion. As soon as his lips left yours, you both froze. Your quiet, steady breaths mixed together, and all else that could be heard was the rain beating against the window. He leaned back and rested his head on the floor again. You joined him on the carpet and hugged the side of his warm, still body. His arm above your head wrapped around your side and held the outside of your hand, his fingers reaching in between yours to touch your palm. You rested your clutched hand on the rise and fall of his chest and your feet touched slightly. You both sat calmly, listening to the rain dancing on the glass.


End file.
